villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sora Takigawa
Sora Takigawa, the Gremlin Phantom, is one of the Greater Phantoms under Wiseman and a major antagonist in the Kamen Rider Wizard series, later became the final villain of the main Wizard series after killing Sou Fueki. History Originally, Sora was a hair dresser before he murdered his ex girlfriend when she dumped him and since murdered many who resembled her like his clients. Eventually, Sora was abducted and sacrificed by Sou Fueki during the Sabbath. However, unlike the other Gates who died upon their Phantoms' births, Sora's consciousness remained intact within the body of his Phantom Gremlin. Soon after, acting on his own, Sora makes its mission to find out Fueki's plan. From Section Zero to his companion Koyomi, Sora secretly provided Haruto with Magic Stones to awaken his full power. He then offers his services to Phoenix, ultimately setting up his defeat by Kamen Rider Wizard in his All Dragon form and attempts to win Medusa's trust. Eventually, releasing the Phantom Legion, Sora manages to get Wiseman's attention and convinces him to let him become his right hand man in return for the Philosopher's Stone. Eventually, Sora explains to Haruto that they are similar beings created by the Sabbath. But when Haruto learns of his past actions, Sora laments them unable to become friends and vows to settle things with the wizard once he gets the Philosopher's Stone. However, upon overhearing Wiseman telling Medusa that he will not hand it over and realizing that there's more to the Sabbath, Sora learns that the Philosopher's Stone is within the body of Koyomi. But when his attempt to kidnap Koyomi fails with Fueki's interference, Sora is forced to bide his time. Once the second Sabbath ends in failure, Sora makes a risky move get himself impaled Fueki's Hamel Cane so he can use it to extract the Philosopher's Stone from Koyomi. Absorbing the stone assume a stronger form of his Phantom form, enacts his scheme to become human by wreak havoc in Tokyo in order to gather mana regardless of the people he slaughters are Gates or not. Luckily, Haruto arrives reclaim the Philosopher's Stone as Koyomi's last request. After explaining his motives to Haruto, told off they are not the same as he refuses to let go of the past, Sora decides to honor his promise and engage Wizard in an epic final battle. However, though he had the upper hand, Sora is relieved of the Philosopher's Stone and reverts to normal form before being mortally wounded by Wizard's Hope Ring. With his dying breath, Sora curses Haruto for stealing hope from another person, only to accept the wizard's retort that he was no longer human to begin with. Personality Sora is sadistic and cruel by nature, despite appearing playful and carefree with a habit of making a girly giggle when things go his way. But he can get serious at times. He prefers to call other Phantoms by their Gates' names. Trivia *Gremlin/Sora is the only villain in Kamen Rider franchise so far who actually wants his power down instead of up, as he only wants his new power temporarily before he ends up becoming a human once again. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Gremlins Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic Category:Minion Category:Spy Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Monster Master Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Stalkers Category:Supervillains Category:Blackmailers Category:Misogynists Category:Delusional Category:Vandals Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Thief Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Elementals Category:Big Bads Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Extravagant Category:Mutilators Category:Successful Category:Revived